


Alone In The Clock Tower

by SignalBikeRiderMach



Series: The Human and His Xybrian [1]
Category: Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Lucas' POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignalBikeRiderMach/pseuds/SignalBikeRiderMach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a certain Xybrian goes into heat and is left alone with his teammate?<br/>(Taken from my tumblr www.gaia-memory-dealer.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone In The Clock Tower

Trip never mentioned that Xybrians had mating seasons much akin to some animals on Earth. Neither did he bother to warn us when his heat cycle would begin or the fact he could go into heat. Also desn’t the female usually go into heat. Nevermind that I am asking too many questions I don’t want the answer to.

So here I am...alone in the clock tower with a Xybrian in heat while Wes and the others went to find some rare plant that would act as a heat supressant. “Don’t worry Lucas. Wes and the others should be here any minute” Circuit said. “You said that five minutes ago and they are still out looking for that plant” I groaned. “Ok I’ll go and look for them” Circuit said flying out of the clock tower. I heard a soft moan coming from Trip’s sleeping spot. I went to check on him. His eyes were glossed over with lust and tiny trickles of sweat were running down his face. He moaned softly trying to tug at the restraints that were binding him. Xybrians are prone to violence during the heat cycle so we had to re restrain him so he wouldn’t hurt anyone or himself. “How are you feeling Trip?” I asked. “Lucas....I-I can’t take this anymore...it’s too much. Please untie me” Trip whimpered.

 

“ No can do buddy you know the rules...besides the others should be here any minute now. Trip moaned softly. “Lucas please..I-I need release..please this is too much..just please untie me” he whimpered trying to free himself from the restraints. I sighed contemplating the mistake I did as I reached to untie him. The next minute Trip had pounced me and smashed his lips against mine. He looked at me. “Naba’tu Lucas” Trip said to me.. 

“I love you Lucas”

I admit it was kind of wierd haering Trip speak in his native tounge but I didn’t really care. “Ah to hell with it” i thought and kissed him making sure my hand slid up under his shirt. Trip moaned softly into the kiss as I slowly unzipped his orange hoodie. Trip quickly wiggled out of it. i smiled. “Lucas..please I..need you”Trip whispered needily. “As you wish” i said softly before removing Trip’s pants along with his underwear and stripping my own clothes.. i pinned him down and spread his legs. he...he was a beauty to behold like no other. No girl I’ve ever met can match up to Trip as cheesy and corny as that sounded

That’s when I realized.

I love Trip. Why I had not realized sooner is beyond me. I rummaged through my jacket’s pockets and pulled out a bottle of lube. I squirted some onto my finger and let it slip inside of Trip. Trip moaned softly. I added another finger. “Lucas ah...please” Trip moaned. “Please what I said thrusting my fingers in and out of the green haired xybrian. “Please just...put it in me I can’t take it anymore” Trip moaned. “As you wish” I said again as I lubed my hard on. I spread his legs further and pressed the tip of my hard on inside of Trip. He moaned loudly in response. I started to slowly thrust in and out of him making small noises of my own. “Damn Trip you are so tight” I grunted as I picked up the pace. “T-that’s b-because you are so big” Trip moaned. I looked down to see a look of pure bliss on his face as I thrust in and out, in and out. Trip let out the sweetest moans.

 

“Don’t stop..” Trip moaned. I smirked. “Not planning to” I grunted as I thrusted harder into the Xybrian. it felt like I kept on gooing forever until.

“L-Lucas I-I’m close” I heard him moan out. “ Me too Trip..just...a...little...more” I grunted. Trip came with a high pitched squeak and I grunted and released inside of him. I panted softly as I pulled out. I looked at him. “Wow...that was amazing” Trip said softly look at me with a smile on his lips which I returned. “Yeah it was amazing. You are amazing” I said. Then I heard a cough. We both turned around to see the others standing there with looks of suprise. “Um...are we interrupting something?” Eric asked awkwardly.

 

“Uhm...no not at all” I replied as I quickly grabbed my clothes and went to change with Trip on tow. “It’s about time” I heard Kaitie say. I looked at Trip and smiled. ”I guess we are a couple now” he said before kissing me which I returned

 

Maybe being stuck in the past ain’t so bad after all.


End file.
